


Правда о Судзумии Харухи

by seagull26



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagull26/pseuds/seagull26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коидзуми Ицки не выдерживает постоянной лжи и рассказывает Кёну всю правду об их мире</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правда о Судзумии Харухи

Вот и начинается последний мой год обучения в Северной старшей, о чем оповещают деревья сакуры, которые осыпают своими лепестками путь учеников в школу. Последний год — довольно грустно звучит. Это год, когда еще можно чего-нибудь добиться, сделать невыполненные дела, на которые потом просто не будет ни времени, ни возможности. У кого-то он будет заполнен учебой, попыткой повысить свой средний балл, чтобы поступить в университет, навязанный родителями.

Что до меня, то ни о каком университете я не думал в принципе. У меня были и другие дела в команде SOS. Кстати о ней. В этом году мы лишились нашего талисмана, нашей богини удачи, нашего украшения всех скучных деньков — Асахины Микуру. Она училась на год старше и естественно, что окончила школу раньше остальных членов команды. По этому случаю Харухи не могла не закатить шикарную прощальную вечеринку, которая проходила, как и все другие чумовые мероприятия этой идиотки, в клубной комнате без согласования с администрацией школы. Наша — я уже закрепил эту милую девушку в безраздельное пользование Харухи и остальных — Асахина-сан мило пообещала заглядывать к нам так часто, как только сможет. Я буду с нетерпением ждать этого, Асахина-сан! но, наверное, у нее будет полно дел в университете, куда она поступила, хотя на этот счет у меня были большие сомнения. Более вероятно, что наша милая гостья из будущего вернется в свое время и будет навещать нас оттуда, если отпустят.

Проспав все наставления от учителей на общем собрании вместе с другими учениками, которые еще не отошли от каникул и не включились в рабочий режим. Места еще не распределили по новой, поэтому все сели там же, где и в прошлом году. Предпоследняя парта у окна, я буду по тебе скучать, если меня пересадят на новое место. Конечно, с некоторых пор я не верю в случайные совпадения, поэтому я нисколько не удивлюсь, если после жеребьевки я останусь на том же месте, а Харухи — у меня за спиной. С математикой у меня всегда было туго, но разве шансы этого не один к шестидесяти (количество парт, помноженное на двух человек)?

Не поминай лихо, пока оно тихо. А вот и оно собственной персоной, по какому-то страшному стечению обстоятельств принявшее облик Судзумии Харухи. Странно, но вела она себя вполне нормально и тихо. После знакомства с ней у меня все нормальное стало считаться ненормальным и наоборот. Вот и картина спокойной Судзумии инстинктивно внушала волнение, как животные умеют предчувствовать землетрясения и штормы. Но по-настоящему волноваться, как оказалось, было рано.

— Тут учится Кён-кун? — на перерыве в наш кабинет зашла незнакомая мне девушка и искала почему-то меня. Она была бойкого вида и явно не стеснялась зайти в чужой класс, таких обычно посылает более робкая подруга.

— Это я, а кто спрашивает? — я встал со стула и подошел к незнакомке, которая еще стояла в дверях.

— После занятий приходи к сакуре в саду! — незнакомка назначила встречу и напоследок подмигнула: — Не опаздывай!

Девушка исчезла также внезапно, как и появилось. Свидание под сакурой со скромницей? Неужто и на моей улице будет праздник, и кто-то собирался признаться мне в любви? Банально, как в слащавой сёдзе-манге. Кто бы это ни был, я буду вынужден ей отказать — мое сердце давно отдано великолепной Асахине-сан. Я мельком глянул на Харухи, и она сразу сделали вид, что не наблюдала. Ага, значит, это ее волнует, неужто ревнует? А я, оказывается, нарасхват. Улыбаюсь собственным мыслям. Нет и нет, такого просто не могло быть! Стоит ждать какой-нибудь подвох, ил вообще ловушку. Приключения начинаются с первого же дня в школе, будто я только об этом и мечтал!

Едва отсидев все уроки, после звонка я наспех собрал свою сумку и помчался на встречу с незнакомкой. Чтобы не входило в ее намерения, девушек нельзя заставлять ждать.

— Чтобы сразу шел в клубную комнату! Дела команды важнее твоих свиданок! — крикнула мне вслед Харухи.

Точно ревнует. Вынужден ее разочаровать, но у меня другие приоритеты. Бьюсь об заклад, что она мне потом влепит штраф за опоздание на собрание клуба, которого до сих пор не существовало официально.

Как я ни старался придти раньше, девушка уже ждала меня под сакурой. Узнать или хотя бы разобрать ее силуэт было сложно, так как она стояла, наполовину закрытая стволом дерева. Одну деталь я все же уловил — короткие каштановые волосы, развевающиеся на ветру. Прости, но ты уже не попадаешь под мои предпочтения. Хотя внешность в девушке не главное. Я уже хотел ее окликнуть, как она сама вышла из тени дерева.

— Какого черта?! — из-за дерева выглянул ни кто иной, как второй участник клуба SOS мужского пола, Коидзуми Ицки.

Чья это дурацкая шутка? Кто решил над нами так посмеяться, эта девушка пригласила двух парней и решила смыться? Тогда мне хотя бы приятно, что не один я так попался, и штраф от Судзумии грозит не мне одному. Ведь не мог же Коидзуми опросить ту девчонку назначить мне встречу с ним, не мог же?

— К сожалению, это был я, — признался он, не снимая своей привычной маски: глаза прикрыты, на губах притворная улыбка.

А ведь правда, мне ничего не говорили на счет пола этого человека, но мозг и обычная логика разумно предположили, что им является девушка. Я еще не настолько свихнулся, чтобы считать отношения между парнями нормальными. Тогда что ему нужно? Если бы это был обычный разговор, то мог обсудить дело в комнате литературного клуба.

— Ты как всегда проницателен, — мне кажется, или каждый раз, как этот рот открывается, из него выливаются потоки лести, может, на него наложила проклятье злая ведьма? Одна имелась на примете. — Это дело, которое нельзя обсуждать при Судзумии-сан.

— И что же это? — я весь в нетерпении. Опять Харухи создала замкнутое пространство? По крайней мере, это бы объяснило, почему она была такой тихой весь день. Хотя кто ее знает?

— Нет, на сей раз это не связано с госпожой Судзумией, но касается ее напрямую. Если говорить в общем, то это затрагивает всех нас, — как всегда путано ответил Коидзуми.

Так касается, или нет? Почему он не мог говорить понятнее для обычного человека, находящегося на интеллектуальной линейке посередине между Эйнштейном и австралопитеком?

— Ты хочешь узнать правду? — задал еще более путаный вопрос Ицки.

Какую правду и почему я вдруг должен хотеть ее узнать? Людям было вполне комфортно, когда они думали, что Земля плоская. Иногда лучше пребывать в неведении. Но если спросить конкретно меня, то мне было неприятно, что от меня скрывают истину.

— Тогда твой ответ да, если я правильно понимаю? — я кивнул, чтобы у собеседника не оставалось сомнений на этот счет. — Тебе стоит приготовиться, потому что это перевернет все твои представления об устройстве мира. Честно говоря, рассказывая тебе это, я иду против принципов Организации и перехожу дорогу еще нескольким влиятельным лицам.

Я терпеливо ждал, когда же он, наконец, перейдет к самой правде. Конечно, в тени сакуры под легким ветерком находиться было приятно, но мое терпение начало заканчиваться.

— Дело в том, что бог этого мира не Судзумия, а ты.

Перевернет все мои представления? Да это противоречит всему, во что я с таким трудом поверил до этого момента! Меня, самого обычного человека только что провозгласили богом, вы шутите? Или это сам создатель решил подшутить надо мной? Прекрасная шутка, Харухи.

— Формально ты и есть обычный человек. Просто вся твоя сила перешла к другому человеку, возможно, по твоему собственному желанию. Не припоминаешь ничего подобного?

Припоминаю ли я? Мне уже не раз вспоминался тот случай, когда я без задних мыслей пожелал, чтобы меня случайным образом втянули в разборки пришельцев, гостей из будущего и экстрасенсев. И вот, как по заказу, в моей жизни появляется Судзумия Харухи.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что все это — мой сон? — я слабо припоминал предложенную Коидзуми теорию о боге, который погрузился в сон и ему снится наш мир.

— Именно, — подтвердил он.

— Кто же тогда все люди? — неужто я мог выдумать каждого из них по отдельности со всеми чертами характера, достоинствами и недостатками?

— В какой-то степени они твои проекции.

— Мои родственники ненастоящие? 

— Они — твое представление о тех родственниках, которые есть у каждого обычного человека.

— Даже моя младшая сестренка? — не у всех же поголовно были младшие сестры.

— Она — проекция твоей детской веры в чудеса.

— Асахина-сан? — из любопытства я стал перечислять каждого, кто придет в голову.

— Асахина Микуру является твоим представлением об идеальной девушке.

Ладно, в это я был готов поверить. Асахина-сан не обладала ни одной чертой, которую я не считал идеальной или хотя бы милой.

— Нагато?

— Это твои логика и рационализм.

— Хорошо, а что насчет Харухи, она кто?

— Ха, — Коидзуми издал небольшой смешок, но я не видел тут ничего смешного, — она твоя инициативность и непредсказуемость, олицетворение хаоса.

Под это описание она попадала идеально, да только за собой я этих качеств что-то не замечал. Остался только один герой этой драмы, кто еще не объяснился, кто он.

— Кто же тогда ты? — Коидзуми всегда был загадкой для меня, вечно скрывающий свое истинное лицо под непроницаемой маской. Даже не представляю, что могло связывать меня и его.

— Как бы это не показалось странным, но я — твоя любовь к самому себе.

Притормозите, нажмите кто-нибудь на стоп-кран, а то я не успеваю соображать. Если он моя любовь к собственной персоне, то выходит, что он в меня втюрился?

— Я люблю всех, так как они являются частичками тебя, но тебя, как первоисток, намного больше.

Поздравляю! Приз за самое необычное признание в любви достается тебе, Коидзуми. Наверное, мне нужно присесть, а то ноги подкашиваются от того факта, что мне признался парень. Тенек под деревом прекрасно для этого подходит.

— Не время для отдыха, — черт, даже спокойно отдышаться и придти в себя не дает.

— Я же еще не согласился с твоей идеей. Это лишь еще одна теория, и не больше. Точно такая же, как и все остальные.

— У меня есть везкое доказательство, которое должно убедить тебя.

И какое же?

— Внутренний диалог.

Что-что? Прости, Ицки, но меня это не очень-то убедило.

— Мы все отвечаем на вопросы, которые ты задаешь в своей голове, мы слышим твои мысли. Это возможно лишь в том случае, когда все происходящее находится у тебя в голове.

То есть ты слышишь мои мысли? Коидзуми лишь улыбнулся шире. Все слышали мысли у меня в голове, да это же катастрофа! Особенно то, что касалось моих фантазий о Микуру. Бедняжка обо всем знала и не подавала виду. Я готов был сгореть от стыда.

— Это только половина беды. Если моя теория верна, и мы все сделаем правильно, то ты сможешь проснуться.

Довериться Коидзуми? Пожалуй, я бы смог это сделать. Мы прошли через столько передряг, и он не раз подтверждал, что находится на моей стороне. Вопрос лишь в том, хочу ли я просыпаться? Мне и тут вполне комфортно живется, спасибо. Обменять этот выдуманный, пусть и идеальный мир, который, как говорил Ицки, моей же головой, мир ради полной неизвестности? Как я уже говорил раньше, я против лжи.

— Что от меня требуется?

Коидзуми издает вздох облегчения, словно до самого конца не верил, что я могу согласиться на эту авантюру. Путь к моему пробуждению начинался со слов:

— Для начала мы должны…

Договорить Кодзуми не дала Асахина-сан. Стоит уточнить, что это была ее взрослая версия. И откуда она узнала, когда и где именно ей стоит появиться?

— К сожалению, я не могу допустить такого исхода событий.

Кажется, Коидзуми говорил что-то про несогласных. Но как это повредит Асахине-сан? И кто мог заставить эту милую девушку поступать так?

— Если Кён-кун проснется, то все мы прекратим свое существование. Не станет ни прошлого, ни настоящего, ни будущего.

Вот теперь я ее узнаю, как всегда на страже времени.

— Без обид, но как ты собираешься нас останавливать? — если бы кто-то сказал, что мне будет угрожать безобидная Асахина-сан, то я бы поднял этого человека на смех.

Пусть она повзрослела, я прекрасно помню, как в прошлом году она наряжалась в костюмы горничной, лягушки и девочки-зайчика. Прости меня, если ты слышишь мои мысли, но я не могу воспринимать угрозу от тебя всерьез. До этого момента женщина держала руки за спиной, она улыбнулась и достала что-то, внешне очень похожее на пистолет. Оружие будущего, как я не догадался.

— Не волнуйтесь, это всего лишь электрошокер.

Спасибо, мне стало гораздо легче. Я хотя бы буду знать, из чего меня подстрелят.

— Я учитывал, что нам будут мешать, но они среагировали слишком быстро, — Коидзуми даже в такой момент продолжал анализировать события. — Придется проводить ускоренный курс.

Он внезапно сорвался с места, схватив мою руку, и побежал в сторону раздевалок. Пара выстрелов прошла мимо, и некоторое время должно уйти на подзарядку. Значит, Асахина-сан была серьезна. Временное укрытие нам дали шкафчики для обуви.

— Ты должен создать закрытое пространство только для нас троих, чтобы я мог воспользоваться своей силой, — он что, издевается? И не строй это извиняющееся лицо, со мной не пройдет.

Создавать закрытые пространства и аватаров в них — это прерогатива Харухи. Но если на секунду поверить, что бог здесь я, то могло получиться. Тем более, от этого зависела наша судьба. Осталось только одна загвоздка, ни у кого не завалялось пособие для чайников, как создавать закрытые пространства?

— Они появляются при скоплении большого количества отрицательных эмоций, — попытался подсказать Ицки.

Отрицательные эмоции, хорошо. В данный момент я испытывал только одну — страх за себя самого. Вряд ли это подойдет. Тогда я обратился к самому месту: сакура, под которой тысячи учеников признавались в своих чувствах, и как минимум половине из них давали отрицательный ответ. Я попытался себе это вообразить, пожалуй, достаточное количество отрицательных эмоций, хотя сам не верил в успех. Меня поразила головная боль, словно череп пытались расколоть надвое, а сердце сжалось, испытывая почти физическую боль.

— Получилось! — от перенапряжения я закрыл глаза, а когда боль прошла и я смог разлепить веки, то весь мир стал одинаково серым. Без сомнения, мы находились в закрытом пространстве. — Теперь меня никому не победить, это моя территория.

Может, это было только хвастовство, но я не раз убеждался в сверхъестественных способностях Коидзуми. Лишь создай ему условия, он ими воспользуется. Было что-то красивое в ярко-красном свечении вокруг ученика старшей школы, а кто не мечтал в детстве получить суперспособности?

— Не навреди Асахине-сан! — если он это сделает, я его никогда не прощу.

— Ни в коем случае, — он опять накинул маску и вышел на бой один на один.

— Прошу меня простить, но я не могу потерпеть поражения, — произнес Коидзуми. Прямо как рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, который сражается на турнире за даму своего сердца. От этого сравнения меня передернуло.

Оба противника приняли боевую готовность: Асахина-сан нервно сжимала курок своего оружия, в руке Коидзуми появилась красная сфера. Они лишь ждали, кто первый сорвется. Пистолет в женских ручках начал подрагивать, а горячий шар в ладони эспера готов был лопнуть от напряжения. Первой не выдержала Асахина-сан, но только она подняла оружие, Ицки точным броском выбил его из тонких рук. На всякий случай вторым шаром сконцентрированной плазмы превратил пистолет в оплавленный кусок металла. Перестраховаться было не лишним.

— Вы проиграли, — констатировал Ицки, будто самой победы было недостаточно.

— Теперь я исчезну, да? — она вновь превратилась в ту маленькую старшеклассницу, которая боится всего на свете.

— Что это значит, исчезнет? — я вышел из своего укрытия, из которого наблюдал за ходом битвы, хотя таковой ее можно назвать лишь формально. Больше похоже на неравный поединок.

— Для того чтобы проснуться, тебе нужно избавиться от всех проекций, — терпеливо разъяснил Коидзуми.

— Я должен их всех убить? — совершать уголовное преступление не входило в мои планы, и я в жизни не подниму руки на женщину.

— Это будет не совсем убийство. Они прекратят свое существование, но ты вернешь их на место в своем разуме.

— Если это твое решение, то я согласна уйти добровольно, — склонила свою голову взрослая Асахина-сан. Надеюсь, ты хорошо подумала. Мне стоит произнести заклинание или что-то в это роде?

— Нет, просто прикоснись, как угодно, тебе решать, — дал простые инструкции Коидзуми.

Прикоснуться к Асахине-сан? Я уже давно мечтал об этом и четко знал, как это сделаю. Я подошел к ней, и девушка даже не дернулась, полностью принимая свою судьбу.

— Прощай, мой идеал красоты, — я взял ее маленькую, аккуратную руку и поцеловал. Как и ожидалось от Микуру Асахины, женщина покрылась румянцем и улыбнулась, словно в прежние времена.

— Прощай, Кён-кун, — она не сдержалась и заплакала.

Слеза успела пробежать по щеке прежде, чем Асахина-сан растворилась — единственное яркое пятно внутри серого мира. Небо растрескалось и осыпалось, возвращаясь в норму. Без Асахины-сан мир потерял частичку своей красоты. Уж не знаю, с кого я писал ее образ, но я искренне надеялся, что такие девушки существуют где-то и в реальном мире, а пока она будет жить в моем сердце.

— Нам надо идти дальше, — Ицки вырвал меня из тоски по своему идеалу. — Следующая остановка — Нагато Юки.

В такое время она уже должна была пойти домой. Мы вышли за пределы школы и побежали кратчайшим путем к ее квартире. Благополучно добраться до нее нам не удалось. Весть о том, что с этим миром собираются покончить, распространилась как чумная лихорадка. И нашелся кое-кто другой, кто собирался нас остановить.

— Как бы не так! — этот человек преградил нам дорогу и засмеялся своим фирменным смехом. — Нья-ха-ха!

Цуруя-сан, значит, ты тоже все знала? Какова же твоя причина, Организация приказала?

— Нет! — отрезала девушка с аномально длинными зелеными волосами. — Мне было весело здесь, тут я отрывалась на полную катушку. Я всего лишь хочу продолжать веселиться.

Она достала из сумочки пистолет. Ну и кто же такой изверг, который дает в руки хорошим девочкам опасное оружие? Для таких людей стоит вновь разрешить смертную казнь. Тем временем девушка направила пистолет на Коидзуми.

— Ты грязный жалкий предатель! А ведь ничего бы не случилось, держи ты свой рот на замке, — Цуруя-сан изобразила молнию, на которую закрыла рот. В любви к пантомиме и веселью ей действительно не откажешь. Разве что во время них обычно люди не плачут, а на губах не застывает безумная улыбка. Девушка явно была не в себе.

— Ну и проекцией чего она является? — шепотом поинтересовался я. Вариант с поехавшей крышей не принес бы мне ни одного очка.

— Как бы ни странно в данной ситуации, но она — твое желание получать от жизни только удовольствие.

Вечно веселой и задорной Цуруе подходила такая роль. Она была наделена богатыми родителями, у нее были только лучшие условия и все, чего она могла только пожелать. А когда команде SOS требовался дополнительный участник для веселья, то она была на первых фронтах. И когда ее празднику жизни грозил конец, она решила бороться.

— Опусти пистолет, Цуруя-сан, — я постарался припомнить ту интонацию, с которой разговаривают психологи с опасными преступниками. — Мы будем веселиться, как раньше. Ты и я, но только в другом месте.

— Обещаешь? — она опустила пистолет, пытаясь найти в моих глазах подтверждение.

Я медленно, шаг за шагом начал подходить к ней.

— Обещаю, — подтвердил я. — Я ни за что не забуду удовольствия от каждого проведенного здесь дня.

Это была чистая правда. Я наслаждался временем, проведенным здесь, пусть даже находясь в полном неведении. Каждый день меня будила младшая сестренка, мы ели вкусную еду за столом вместе с родителями, а затем я шел в школу, где меня ждали друзья и очередные безумные идеи, которые придумывала Харухи. Поистине, я наслаждался такой жизнью.

Девушка осела на дорогу, рыдая уже в полную силу. Она плакала, но зато улыбалась чисто и искренне.

— Только попробуй забыть, каланча ты эдакая!

Я улыбнулся, ну как же я смогу забыть почетного консультанта нашей команды? В моих объятиях она не прекращала плакать, пока не испарилась до последней слезинки. Признаться, у меня самого глаза заблестели, но я дал девушке слово получать от жизни только удовольствие.

— Пойдем, — я встал и незаметно стряхнул проступившие слезы. — Не хочу заставлять Нагато ждать.

Мы побежали так, словно за нами гнались все демоны ада, неизвестно кто еще захочет нас остановить. Отдышались мы лишь перед дверью квартиры Нагато. Я уже подносил палец к звонку, как девушка сама открыла перед нами дверь.

— Входите, — она коротко пригласила войти. — Я ждала вас.

Ну вот, все-таки заставили ее ждать. Всегда так, Нагато оставалась той, которая ждала нас, пока я с Микуру проснемся через три года в одной из комнат, ждала, пока закончится бесконечные летние каникулы, ждала, когда мы придем стереть ее существование.

— Я просчитала возможность данного события и пришла к выводу, что это единственно верный выход в сложившейся ситуации, — вот так логически выверено и продумано, что и ожидалось от аватара рациональности.

— То есть ты на нашей стороне? — если честно, то против Нагато у нас не было бы ни единого шанса.

Вместо ответа она кивнула. Зачем нужны слова, если все можно выразить одним жестом?

— А как же Объединение Мыслесущностей? Они наверняка будут против, — забеспокоился Коидзуми. Если ей отдадут приказ сверху, то мы ничего не сможем поделать.

— Я произвела аварийное отключение и работаю в автономном экономичном режиме.

Шок — это то, что я испытывал в данный момент. Даже на безупречной маске Коидзуми проступило неподдельное удивление. Чтобы Нагато поступила своевольно и беспечно? Мир явно встал с ног наголову.

— Моего заряда хватит только на пять минут и тридцать четыре секунды работы, — наверное, это было своеобразным намеком поторопиться. У нее осталось слишком мало времени.

— Чтобы ты хотела от меня на прощание? — последнее желание должно быть у всех, даже у человекоподобного интерфейса, созданного пришельцами из космоса.

Нагато раздумывала почти минуту, что было большой растратой с ее стороны, а затем произнесла:

— Назови меня по имени.

А ведь я всегда называл ее только по фамилии. Глупый, глупый, глупый Кён, любая девушка желала бы, чтобы ее называли по имени. Я накрыл своими ладонями ее руки, ощутив почти мертвецкий холод, и произнес:

— Юки, — в глазах цвета расплавленного металла мелькнуло нечто теплое, и я повторил ее имя еще раз. — Юки.

Я старался произнести его как можно больше за все те разы, когда называл вместо этого по фамилии. Она заслужила, ведь я стольким ей обязан. А все, что могу для нее сделать — назвать по имени. Юки.

Пять минут истекли слишком быстро. Может быть, мне стоило сказать ей что-то еще, но до самой последней секунды, когда она уже не могла меня слышать, я все равно звал ее по имени. Без нее комната стала как нежилая, будто в ней и не жил никто за последние несколько лет.

— Осталась только Харухи, — произнес я, когда мы в полной тишине закрыли за собой квартиру и вышли на улицу. — Где она живет?

Пусть это было и странно после нескольких лет знакомства даже не знать, где живет твой друг, но я действительно не представлял, где ее дом, и что она делает после школы.

— Я думал спросить у тебя, — удивился Коидзуми. — Никто из членов команды SOS не знал ее местоположения. Каждый раз после школы она словно исчезала до утра следующего дня. Тут даже Нагато-сан оказалась бессильной.

Вот такого поворота событий я не ожидал. До этого момента Коидзуми был моим надежным проводником в этом внезапно свихнувшемся мире. А теперь он оказался бессильным.

— Она часть тебя, ты должен знать, где ее искать.

Не надо перекладывать всю ответственность на меня! Где может находиться эта оторва, настоящий символ хаоса? Включи свои мозги, мысленно скомандовал я себе. Пришлось по памяти перечислять все места, так или иначе связанные с ней: комната литературного клуба, места съемок нашего фильма, таинственный остров и даже особняк Цуруи. Все это было совсем не то! Нужно что-то более серьезное, к чему ведут все нити. Ну, конечно же! Праздник Танабата четыре года назад, когда она оставила сообщение на школьной площадке. Сообщение самому себе, чтобы я мог выйти из этого сна, два слова: «Я здесь».

— Возможно, мир был создан в ту ночь, а все воспоминания до этого момента были взяты из твоей реальности. Поэтому Асахина-сан не могла попасть во временной промежуток до этого момента, — Коидзуми был как всегда во время со своими объяснениями.

— Тогда идем туда.

С миром творилось что-то неладное, пока мы добирались до Харухи. Людей на улицах практически не было, а те, что встречались, больше походили на призраков. Мелкие улочки заканчивались пустотой. Не тупиками, а абсолютным ничем — переулки в никуда.

— После исчезновения Нагато и Мыслесущностей этот мир потерял стабильность, — слова Ицки не внушали оптимизма. — Скоро он совсем распадется.

Это напомнило мне ситуацию, когда я и Харухи оказались в закрытом пространстве. Тогда я пожелал сохранить этот мир ради нее, но сейчас я знал, что он нереален, а Харухи — лишь одно из моих отражений в королевстве кривых зеркал.

Мы перелезли через забор, совершенно не заботясь, что нас поймают. Уже некому. Там, на ступеньках, как и в ту ночь, сидела Харухи Судзумия. Только она заметно повзрослела с момента последней нашей встречи, а те надписи давно стерли. Я здесь. Неужели она ждала меня каждую ночь последние четыре года?

— Харухи! — окликнул я ее, подбежав поближе.

— А, это вы, — она не обратила на нас практически никакого внимания.

Пусть я опоздал с этим, откладывал до последнего, искал нужный момент, но мне всегда хотелось сказать, наконец, Харухи, что все они существуют.

— Пришельцы, экстрасенсы и гостьи из будущего существуют! Я — Джон Смит, и я здесь!

— Мне всегда было это известно, — ни сколько не удивилась Харухи. Как бы она тогда так удачно собрала их всех вместе в одной комнате литературного клуба? — Я ведь само твое желание, чтобы они существовали.

Я стоял как громом пораженный. Она все знала и притворялась? Все это время, только чтобы я мог веселиться с пришельцами, экстрасенсами и гостьями из будущего, а она тем временем оставалась в стороне? Я не знал, как описать это чувство. Может, она делала это из любви ко мне?

— Пора заканчивать, мир не вечен, — вмешался Коидзуми. Границы мира начали сужаться, и за пределами забора уже не существовало ничего. — Я должен исчезнуть, чтобы вы с Судзумией остались последними.

А зачем ты помогаешь мне выбраться, проснуться от глубокого сна? Какова твоя причина?

— Я уже говорил раньше, — парень надел свою маску, чтобы я не мог видеть его настоящего выражения лица. — Я люблю тебя.

— Выбирай, либо он, либо я, — Харухи поставила ультиматум. Она встала в свою характерную позу, уперев руки в бока, как капризный ребенок.

Я должен был решить, с кем мне остаться. Как и говорил Коидзуми, мне стоило выбрать Харухи. Да кто вообще придумал, что я должен действовать по его указке? Я сам решу, что мне делать! Ни секунды не колеблясь, я взял девушку за плечи и извинился:

— Прости, но я сделал свой выбор.

Судзумия хотела вырваться, продолжать жить дальше, и в этом я ее понимал. Она будет продолжать жить во мне. Любой хаос должен быть приведен к порядку. В прошлый раз я уже решил выбрать ее, и в итоге лишь застрял в этом фальшивом мире. Останься я с ней, я продолжил жить тут, а счетчик дней опять бы обнулился. Словно бесконечное лето. Бесконечно однообразная жизнь.

— Почему ты сделал это? Она была твоим шансом выйти из этого мира!

— Заткнись! — грубо, в стиле Харухи прервал я Коидзуми. Теперь я чувствовал, как во мне закипает весь ее гнев. — Кто признается в любви с таким выражением на лице? Если тебе есть, что сказать, то говори!

Такой напор ошеломил Коидзуми, и его маска не выдержала. Улыбка померкла, оставляя после себя удивленно приоткрытый рот, брови приподняты, а глаза широко раскрылись.

— У меня есть основания полагать, что я не твоя проекция, а реальный человек, — признался парень. — Я помню и знаю те вещи, которых не было и не могло быть в данном мире. И я действительно люблю тебя.

Последние слова он произнес совершенно искренне, без своей фальшивой улыбки. Но все же часть него улыбалось, и это были глаза. Ни фальши, ни лести, таким он нравился мне гораздо больше.

— Тебе стоило признаться гораздо раньше.

Мир вокруг нас начинал разваливаться по частям: с деревьев опала вся листва, затем и сами деревья разлетелись на щепки, а школа исчезала по кирпичику, самой последней пропала лестница, где сидела Харухи. Вселенная сократилась до размеров футбольной площадки, на которой стояли два парня и боялись сделать шаг навстречу друг другу.

Во мне взыграли нетерпение Судзумии и жажда жизни Цуруи, логика Нагато подсказывала, что у нас не так много времени, а Микуру подталкивала с настойчивостью старшей сестры. Одного шага хватило, чтобы подойти к Ицки вплотную, но я не смог сделать последнего и единственного прикосновения к нему. Ведь если я дотронусь до него, то он тоже исчезнет, раствориться как мир вокруг. Мои сомнения разрешил парень, который сам выбрал свою смерть — он поцеловал меня. И это совершенно не походило на тот раз с Харухи. Коидзуми сам перехватывал инициативу, самым искренним способом на свете выражая свою любовь. Этот мир исчез одновременно с Коидзуми, словно они были неделимым целым.

Впервые за долгое время я открыл глаза, свои настоящие глаза. Я находился на больничной койке, и повсюду пахло специфическим запахом дезинфектантов и медикаментов. Судя по всему, я очнулся от комы.

Сестренка, Сямисен, Танигучи, Кунихида, Цуруя, Микуру, Юки, Харухи и Коидзуми. Я не знал, существуют ли они в действительности, но я их помнил и не собирался забывать. Хотя первым делом я собираюсь узнать, кто дежурил у моей больничной койки все это время.


End file.
